


Good Idea

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Stephen wants to try mild, nonsexual ageplay. Tony doesn't think he'll be into it, but wants to see...(Part of a series but easily read as a standalone)





	Good Idea

It seemed unusual, at first. When Stephen suggested it, Tony raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little. 

“I don’t think I’d be that into it,” Tony admitted, from where he sat across the table. Their half-eaten breakfast sat between them. As soon as this conversation began, the food was left abandoned. “I mean, I know we’ve done spanking, a lot of spanking…”

“You’re a brat and I like your ass.”

“We’ve done that and some light roleplay, but... this?”

“It’s not a whole lot different from the naughty nurse scene,” Stephen teased, a light in his sparkling eyes. “Just a little game to try it out and see what if we like it. It can be totally non-sexual too, just something for fun.”

“You really want to try it, don’t you?” Tony asked, sensing that Stephen did. It wasn’t a hard limit for him at all, and he might even like it, but Stephen wanted this. It was hard to get new desires out of Stephen Strange, so he was eager to indulge. “Let’s hash out some details, and I’m all in.”

They didn’t have time to try it out until two days later. It felt a little scripted to Tony, but it was their first try at something. So, he sat in the middle of a makeshift playroom in his Iron Man pajamas, a pile of toys in front of him. He had a pad of paper on the floor in front of him and was coloring a picture out of one of those awful coloring books they made of the Avengers. He was waiting for Stephen to arrive, coloring in Captain America’s shield in a rainbow pattern, humming to himself as he wriggled nervously.

Stephen entered the room, and Tony looked up. The sorcerer’s had replaced his new getup with something more casual, dark slacks and a button-down shirt. “Daddy!” he yelled, the word strange on his lips, but it also felt pretty nice.

Stephen’s eyes lit up, and he wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you so much, baby boy,” he whispered. It seemed he fell into the role with no difficulty, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony’s messy hair. Then, he pulled back and frowned. “Tony! You have five minutes to clean your toys up, or you’re gonna end up with a sore bottom yet again.”

Tony let out a yelp without thinking about it. The tone in Stephen’s voice was a tiny thrill. Then, when he went to clean up the toys, Stephen smacked his clothed backside to hurry him along. He finished cleaning up the toys by putting them in a little red bin and then looked to Stephen with wide eyes.

“I missed you,” he laughed. “You were gone all day!”

Something sparkled in Stephen’s eyes, and he leaned forward to kiss Tony on the forehead. “I wasn’t gone that long,” he chuckled. “What did you do today?”

Tony had thought, at first, that it would feel scripted, but the words kind of came out on their own. He started to describe an active day, full of playing and imagination and concluded with showing Stephen the coloring. “I made Captain America’s shield look way better,” he said with a pouty smile. “I think this color’s way better than his icky one.”

“Tony…” Stephen warned, making Tony’s face warm up pleasantly.

“It’s not icky,” Tony relented, “but mine has prettier colors.”

Stephen pretended to sniff at Tony’s hair. “I think we need to give you a bath tonight,” he said. “How’s that sound?”

Instinctively, Tony pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “I don’t like baths, Daddy,” he whined, feeling part of himself slipping away to this character. “Do I have to?”

Stephen chuckled, a warm, paternal sound that made Tony feel a little more hazy - fuzzy on the inside. “Yes, love, I’m afraid you have to,” Stephen said, kissing the corner of Tony’s pouting mouth. “Get undressed. I will change and then we’ll have bath time. Race you to the bathroom.”

Lost in his own mind, Tony rushed towards the bathroom. Once there, he stripped off his clothes, pausing before tossing the pajamas to the ground with a childish recklessness. He waited at the end of the big bathtub, feeling weird. When he looked down into the tub, he saw that there were already bath toys in the tub, including a big rubber duck. 

Stephen entered the bathroom, having changed into a t-shirt. “Need help getting in?”

Tony nodded. Stephen hoisted him up over the edge of the tub with an arm wrapped around him. Tony slipped inside, the tile cold against his bare skin. He shivered until his daddy started the water, touching it to make sure it was the right temperature. Tony picked up a toy boat and twirled it in his fingers. 

“There’s a storm!” he said, making a splash in the rapidly filling tub to knock it over.

Stephen indulged him, playing along with a make believe game about a boat sailing the ocean only to be attacked by a giant duck. As they went along with it, Tony found it easier and easier. It was like slipping into something warm, something comforting, something real. Stephen then tucked the toys onto the shelf on the side of the tub and got him washed up.

His daddy’s hands on him felt nice, comforting as Stephen cleaned his back and shoulders with a washcloth that magically worked on its own. A dazed part of him, in the back of his mind, reminded him that Daddy had trouble with his hands and needed a little of help with fine movements. But, those hands still were magnificent in his hair, stroking lightly while the water massaged out the shampoo by its own will.

“Okay, up we go.”

It delighted Tony when he realized that Stephen could carry him. The wizard wrapped him in a towel and hoisted him over his shoulder. Muscles that were hidden under robes were visible in a plain t-shirt and god, Stephen was so strong. 

Stephen set him on the counter, dried him off and then put Tony’s pajamas back on. Tony asked, without thinking about the words, “Can you tell me a story, Daddy?” 

Stephen’s eyes sparkled with a secret delight. “Of course,” he said. “Go get in your bed and I’ll join you in just a moment.”

Tony scurried over to the bed and tucked the blankets up to his chin. He waited, a general warm peace washing over him. He felt like he could just curl up in a ball and rest. It made him feel a hell of a lot stronger and more capable than he had in a long time. He was surrounded with warmth.

Stephen joined him with a book. The book seemed to glow, unless Tony was just too warm, too comfortable in this delicious high. Stephen got into the bed, pushing the blankets aside. Tony snuggled into his side.

Stephen opened up the book, and the illusion lifted out of it like a projection. A cartoonish version of the Iron Man suit took to the air. “Once upon a time,” Stephen said, waving a hand and making the illusion fly across a skyline, “there was a great hero. He got hurt, many times and decided that he would be a hero.”

“He sounds silly.”

Stephen chuckled, his voice warm. So warm and relaxing that Tony almost found himself drifting, riding the story like a wave. Stephen spoke animatedly about the brave hero Iron Man and how he saved the wizard. He chuckled and cuddled into Stephen’s side. As he nodded off, all he could think of was how happy he was to be in Stephen’s arms. This had been a great idea.


End file.
